


Reenie of the Lamp

by Quandisa



Series: Fairy Tales for Lesbians [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chair Sex, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spanking, dom Blue Zircon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: Behold the tale of when a mysterious lube bottle is rubbed! Or when Reenie reads the parts of Arabian Nights she likes and gets an idea.





	Reenie of the Lamp

“I am the Reenie of the lamp! Rub me and I’ll grant you 3 of your wildest desires!” Zareen popped out from behind the chair in a genie costume composed of little more than a halter top and transparent strips of cloth in shades of goldenrod and emerald.

“‘K.” Zandra rubbed her head. “I desire… clean dishes.”

“Babe, you’re suppose to wish for sexy things!”

“You said my wildest desires. That’s what I desire.”

“Fine!” Stomping her bare feet over to the sink and clanked away as her mistress stretched out on the sofa and watched a classic movie. It was nice to just relax for once.

“Oh master! I’ve granted your wish. How else can I please you?” The genie was squeezing as much cleavage as she could manage into Zandra’s face.

“Mm, I do have something dirty in mind.”

“Oh, nothing is beyond my power,” she batted her lashes.

“If you’re sure,” enthusiastic nodding, “do the laundry.”

“Wah? You’re not good at this game!”

“Yeah, but I’m starting to like it.”

In no time at all her peace was disturbed once again.

“I’ve cast the spell of washing. There’s a separate spell for drying but I must wait 80 of your earthly minutes before it can be cast.”

“Such a shame; the limits of genie magic.”

“Have I pleased my master?”

“Yes.” Standing she held her hand behind her back. “Too well. You must remove the grab of your enslavement, but, uh, keep the hat.”

“I am more than fine with this.” The costume was removed efficiently, so no time was wasted, but it wasn’t damaged. 

“Turn.” And like a French lingerie model of old, she turned slowly on her toes, relishing the hungry eyes on her naked flesh.

“That’ll do. Go stand facing the door.”

“Oh dear. You know if you expose me to the world I have to disappear.”

“Oh I know.” Metal cinched around her wrist and then, violently her hand was captured and locked in as well. “I don’t plan on ever letting you go.”

“Hee! Oh master! Whatever shall I do?!”

“Stay quiet,” she eased two fingers into the blonde’s eager mouth, “we’re so close anyone hear you, walk in and see you.”

The fingers moved to her needy clit, started a steady rub.

“You’d let them, master?”

“Yes, I’d show off. You’d bounce on my knee while I demonstrated how firm yet yielding your breasts are.” A hand cupped her tit, fingers parted and pinched her nipple. The reaction was immediate. Her eyes and head rolled backwards, her chained armed looped behind Zandy’s head, the sweet sigh of her lover’s name escaping with the forward arch of her chest. “You’d like that. You enjoy letting people see you. Feeling their want.”

“Just for you, master. I only want to please you.”

Three fingers slid home, her juice squelching around them.

“Why’s that, Reenie of the lamp?”

“Because, mm, a happy master makes a Reenie. It gladdens my heart to see her smile.”

“And hope for a hand job.”

“If -if it pleases master.”

The harden nipple was being wiggled and pulled, now twisted to match the fingers twisting inside her, pleasuring her greedy walls.

“What if your displeasure pleases your master?”

“Huh?”

The fingers stopped. The genie whined, her whole being was a raw nerve of sexual sensations and just wanted to be stroked. A hand ran through her hair.

“Sh, remember they can hear you.”

Maybe she could finish on her own. With more practice than she cared to admit, she stretched and relaxed the muscles around the digits until she able to find a fraction of relief.

“Did you just finish?”

“A little.”

“Did I say you could?”

“No, but you also didn’t say I couldn’t.”

Her touch was completely withdrawn.

“I think heavier irons are required to tame you. Go lay on your belly across my chair.”

“Yes, master.”

It was  a struggle and it was uncomfortable, but she managed. It left her bosom and buttock on display. 

“That’s better.” Leaning down Zandy caressed her cheek, when her, until then, untouched nipple was pinched. “Now I can properly contain the mage.” Clamps with a chain connecting them were clipped onto her nipples and given a test pull.

“Oh,” the genie shuttered. “I love it when you get creative.”

“And I love sitting in my chair. Sit up a sec.” 

Given some room she worked herself in.

“And sit in your lap?”

“Nope, lay back down.”

“I never make you lay down on a chair,” she grumbled assuming the position.

“You can call it off anytime you want.”

“No! I am the Reenie of the lamp and I-AH!” A firm slap went across her ass.

“Just five I think. After all, you could be two thousand years old. Wouldn’t want to break a hip.”

“Oh fuck you and your “break a hip-IP!” More hits rained down.

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll be getting fucked today.”

The final blows came down as the chain pulled on her sensitive points. 

“Now, go move the laundry to the dryer.”

“What?!” It was almost loud enough to piece ear drums. “I’m naked across you lap wearing chains, and clips, cum dripping out of me, and you want me to finish the laundry?”

“Yup. Better shake a leg on it too.”

“Oh I’ll shake a leg! Why don’t you watch my rose colored, fine ass as I “shake a leg!”” 

The handcuffs reduced her speed, and the chained clips keep catching so by the  time she finished her nubs were paining her. Returning she rubbed her sore breast, eyes growing large by Zandy’s addition, the fire reflecting off of it.

“Master! Is that for me?”

“Did you finish the laundry?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Hop on.”

Bounding forward the genie climbed into her master’s lap and lowered herself onto the long curved dildo already lubricated for her.  

“Oh, master. You’re so big! Ah, I don’t know if it’ll fit!”

“Quit the porn-o talk.”

“But it's fun!” She started slow the chain swinging against her chest. “Master? Remove my chain?” 

“And have you run away?”

“Oh I won't! I swear!”

“I don't believe you. Earn your freedom.”

The blonde moaned picking up speed and leaning forward encouraging the other’s touch, but it didn't come. Instead her master sat back as it was any other day in her favorite chair by the fire. 

“Zandy!”

“Finish.”

The blonde whined, but she had to admit she made a pretty picture, sweat shining in the fire light, breasts squeezed together by her bound wrists, her redden and swollen nipples pinched forward and jiggled but her bouncing and the dancing gold chain.

“You know,” Zandy mused, “if you hadn’t had insisted on this stupid costume we could have played with chain wear. A cold, heavy flat of chain gently hitting your clit, slapping your tight, little ass, holding up your tits.”

Zareen close her eyes, it was an onslaught of senses and the was torn between pleasure and the pain chasing away her climax.

“Better fucking finish before I tear your pussy from down here.”

“AH! Gah! Ah!” Cumming she ground her forehead into the chair above Zandy’s shoulder. The clips were slowly removed, flat cool hand eased the hurt, then the moist interior of a mouth. No moment, just relief, but it felt beautiful. She had never knew these loving touches before. Every one cherished as a memory in her heart.

“Is Reenie ready to go back into her bottle?”

“Never.”

“Guess I’ll have to fuck you back in. Get up, grab hold of your chair, bend over and pray.”

“God, I love it when you talk dirty!” Slowly removing herself, she turned, spreading her legs. “Cork my bottle master!”

“I think I’d put the cork closer to your neck.” Firm fingers stroked her throat. It sparked shivers down her spine. 

“Whatever pleases, master best.”

“Oh, whatever happened to being a naughty Reenie?”

“I’m cured!” The fingers kept moving southward, groping a tit before continuing, “I will never complain about laundry again!”

“Why do I not believe you?”  Those fingers spread her fleshy lower lips wide.

She dug into the leather.

“Uh, I swear by the ancient light of the moon!”

“Mmm, the inconsistent moon. Not good enough. Uh, hold very still.”

“Wha?” She could feel the head of the phallus probing around her entrance.

“Hold absolutely still!” 

“What are you doing back there?!”

“Don’t move!” It lined up, and entered with one long, speedy thrust. “Did I do it? Are you okay?!”

“Oh fuck me, that felt great!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Hurry up!”

“O-okay. Tell me if I hit wrong.”

“Go already!”

“Okay! Okay!” Taking hold of the blonde’s hips she built up a hard stead pace that built up until the chair’s front legs were being lifted and dropped. Zandy worried about leaving marks on the floor. Her wife had other things in mind.

“Fuck me over the chair! Fuck me over the chair!”

“Nut case! You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“Make it hurt good! Oh yes! Faster!”

“The neighbors are gonna hear you!” Zandy shouted over the chair legs while complying.

“The neighbors can stare in awe of your jackhammer cock!

“I can’t feel my toes anymore!”

“What?!”

“Don’t you dare stop! I’ll replace every wallpaper you own with my nudes and make changing them password protected!”

“YOU-FUCKING-BRAT!” The thrusts became brutal, but Zareen was so high on hormones it felt good. She laid her head down, breathing through her clenched teeth. This was fucking. Hard, fast, and completely out of her hands. 

The beginning of her orgasm came without warning so she couldn’t tell her partner who kept the same pace extending it’s duration until she thought it would never ended. She didn’t know she’d closed her eyes until she peeled them open to flashes of color. No sooner would she fill her lungs than they were forced empty. She managed a pitiful squeak.

“Sweetie?” It ended. The genie was wobbly on her new legs.

With care she was lowered to the ground, her chains removed, and cradled in loving arms. “Do you need something?”

“I need all of that on camera.”

“No, sweetheart. No cameras.” A sweat soaked blonde lock was moved out of her face.

“Can we at least tell the neighbors?”

“No, get used to your legs then we can go to the master’s chambers.”

“No, bottle?”

“Nah, your bottle is probably half white wine.”

“Hmm,” Reenie wrapped her arms around her wife. “Too tired. All my magic must have been taken away in a torrent of earthly pleasure.” 

“My genie is gone? Now all I have is a Reenie.”

“Forever and ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cheating with this one, but Disney did it! So I can. Plus I know there are like 3 of you out there that needed this is your life. Why?  
> Zandy is so cute how she plays cool, and aloof, when in reality she was planning this as much as Reenie. Girl, we all know you a freak. Go and get your freak on!  
> I don't know why I wrote so much about Reenie's butt, maybe it infects everyone's brain. It's definitely on Zandy's.


End file.
